The field of this disclosure relates generally to vane pitch adjustment systems and, more particularly, to stator vane pitch adjustment systems for use with turbine engines.
Many known turbine engines include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine coupled in flow communication with one another. The compressor includes a plurality of compressor rotor blades, and the turbine includes a plurality of turbine rotor blades. The turbine rotor blades are rotatably coupled to the compressor rotor blades via a rotor shaft having an axis. During operation of the turbine engine, a working gas flows into the compressor and is compressed by the compressor rotor blades. The compressed gas is channeled into the combustor, and is mixed with fuel and ignited. The resulting combustion gases are then channeled into the turbine to rotate the turbine rotor blades and, thus, the compressor rotor blades via the rotor shaft.
Many known turbine engines also have a plurality of stator vanes (e.g., compressor stator vanes), and a system for adjusting the pitch of the stator vanes during operation of the turbine engine. For example, some known turbine engines have a plurality of axially-spaced apart stages of stator vanes, and some known pitch adjustment systems are designed to adjust the pitch of one stage differently than another stage. However, such systems are nonetheless limited in their ability to optimize the differential pitch adjustment to the environment in which the turbine engine is installed.